gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Whistle
}} Whistle, en español Silbido, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Flo Rida. Contexto de la cancion Esta es la primera canción que presentan The Warblers en las Seccionales, siendo su voz principal Hunter. Letra Hunter con Sebastian: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know (The Warblers: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (The Warblers: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go The Warblers: Oh, oh Oh, oh Hunter con The Warblers: Yo, I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor But that's how we live in my genre Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pullin them hamstrings Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer The Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Girl, yeah) Hunter con The Warblers: Let me know (The Warblers: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (The Warblers: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (The Warblers: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't even know She can get any by the low Told me she's not a pro It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start something, You come in bar clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, You got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, (The Warblers: Amusing) Now you can make a whistle with the music (The Warblers: Music) Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it (The Warblers: Do It) Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (The Warblers: Lose it) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Hunter: Start real slow) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: bara-ba-ba-ba-ba my whistle) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Oh) Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow The Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Hunter: Gonna show you how to do it) You just put your lips together (Hunter: Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby) And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) Hunter con The Warblers: Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah, yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Come on) Whistle baby, whistle baby (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: My whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby, (The Warblers: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Here we go Doblaje *En el doblaje latinoamericano, cuando todos cantan juntos (The Warblers y Hunter), se nota más la voz de Hunter, mientras que en la versión original no. En el doblaje se mantiene el audio original Imagen de Portada 500px Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Thanksgiving Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hunter